The present invention relates to a vehicle suspension system and to a vehicle drive train support structure for supporting a gasoline engine and associated power transmission and drive axle relative to the frame of a small motor vehicle, such as a gasoline-engine-powered golf car. More particularly, the present invention relates to a suspension system and to a drive train support structure for permitting a unitary assembly of the parts of the drive train for such a vehicle, including a carrier member for carrying the engine and transaxle components as a unitized drive train assembly and a suspension system for suspending the drive train assembly relative to the frame of the vehicle.